Liar, Liar
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno hated liars. And she just so happens to have a gift. A gift of seeing liars. -SakuMulti- -MultiSaku-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm **COOKIEMONSTER0077**, call me **Cookie-chan**, or, **Cookie-Imouto**. Since I am seriously young. **11 years old** to be exact. Okay, **this is my try at writing **romance**. So, **please **go easy on me.

No **flames** please, but **constructive criticism** is welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. If I did, Sakura would have never been the weak little fan girl. She would have been all cool and shit.

* * *

><p><strong>oO-Liar, Liar-Chapter 1-Oo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan!"<p>

**It makes me wanna laugh.**

"Ah. Hi Ayame-chan!"

"Are you going to the Karaoke box with us, Sakura-chan?"

**How gullible they are.**

"Gomen Ayame-chan! I have so much studying to do!"

"Hai! It's okay Sakura-chan! Maybe next time!"

**Hahaha... makes me want to laugh.**

A girl with bright pink hair watched the retreating back of the girl. Her once cheerful smile turned into a frown. Her emerald green eye's glassed over, and now, even I was unable to tell what she was feeling. But, I know her thoughts. And she didn't only have her own thoughts. She has somebody else's thoughts. Inner, is what she called it.

**Fool!**

_Inner-chan. Did you see it?_

**Of course! I'm you! DOI!**

_Lies. Everyone tells lies._

This girl, her name is Sakura Haruno. She had extraordinary pink hair, and emerald green eyes. She was petite, yet curvy at the same time. Her face both had the characteristics of being sexy and adorable. And she was so very smart, and considered a prodigy, but is quite the popular thing.

I also left out some things. For one, she has the ability to tell people's lies.

Having these abilities, gave her the chance to notice all the liars around her. She slowly became broken inside. On her outside, she was the "it" girl, the girl all others either envy, or look up to, the girl who had so many fan-boys and fan clubs. But, inside she was dark, concealed.

_Today. Today we're moving._

**About time! CHA!**

_I've had my fill of liars here. Plus it's the end of First year. Where to start the Second?_

**Hmm... got it.**

_And where might it be?_

**Why, Kohona, of course.**

* * *

><p>"New country, new liars~" Sakura hummed, "~new face's, new lies. And then I'll move out, again." She stepped off the private jet, "~once a liar, always a liar. I'll despise you, you and your lies~ lala..."<p>

As she stepped into the air port, she was greeted by a man, wearing a suit.

"Haruno-sama, welcome to Kohona. Where do you want to live? We only want the best for you." Sakura saw that his brown eyes, turned jet black. Lies. Lies. Everywhere she goes, there are lies.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She then smiled. "You are excused. Tell _her_ I only want to live in an apartment."

The man bowed again, before stalking away in a corner and calling someone.

Sakura skipped along, outside and into a limo.

**Ah. I missed Limo-chan!**

_Inner. I didn't hear you the whole plane ride here._

**I was barfing in the inner toilet. I get motion-sickness.**

_First. Ew. Second. Your me. How come I don't get motion-sickness._

**... Shut up.**

Sakura did a mental eye roll. Then she leaned forward and opened the window. Where she greeted the driver, then leaned back into her seat. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but alas. Thoughts came pouring into her head.

_Would they miss us?_

**Why do you care? We go through these thoughts every year. Every year, in the limo, after you greet the driver. The same thing, again, and again.**

_But-_

**No buts Saku. Their all liars, all of them. They pretend to care, then they don't even care enough to contact you to ask why the sudden move.**

_... I guess._

**We can only trust each other, Saku. CHA**

_Yeah._

Sakura chatted with Inner for awhile before snapping back to reality when the driver said, "The apartment complex of your choice Sakura-sama." Sakura glanced out the blackened window to see an apartment complex that was quite big. And it was clean.

"Thank you~" Sakura chirped as she exited out the limo, her bags in tow.

* * *

><p>After the hectic afternoon of unpacking, early rent paying, and going through an over-phone lecture from Sakura's adoptive mother, Sakura collapsed on her couch in front of her newly packed large screen, high def, TV. She sighed happily.<p>

"Large living room, 2 bedroom, large and medium, kitchen, 3 bathrooms, all mine!"

**We are rich honey. And, why are you doing this? It's not like we haven't gone over this for 14 years.**

_Ahem. 14 and a half. Turning 15, next month._

**CHA!**

_Haha. Whatever. I'm goanna go greet the neighbors._

**What neigh-**

CRASH!

"OI! WHAT THE HELL TEME!"

"THAT WAS YOU DOBE!"

**Oh.**

_See. Now go to the back of my brain._

**CHA!**

Sakura got up from her position on the couch and opened her door. Where she found two boys in a jumbled mess.

One boy, had bright yellow locks and wide blue orbs. He had whisker like markings on his cheeks, and he had a hot, yet adorable face. Not to mention his tanned body. He seemed to like the color orange, since... well... let me describe it for you. He had dark orange shorts, that ended just below his knees, and a lighter orange shirt that said: RAMEN 4EVER. Though, he had on black converse, and a golden necklace.

The other, was much darker. Jet black hair that was shaped like a chickens ass, and he was quite pale. He had onyx black eyes, and for one mere second, Sakura thought it would be hard to tell whether or not he might lie, but brushed it off to the side. It's not like she'll spend much time with this boy. He had very handsome features, and was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans. And he had black sneakers, that were messily tied.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow in question. "Err... Hi?"

The two boys were about to glare at the person who had interrupted their... ahem... scuffle, but they paused at what they saw.

A pink haired... _goddess_.

The blonde was the first to react and untangle himself from Chicken Ass. "Ahaha. Gomen. Hajimemashite! Watashino namae wa Naruto Uzumaki!*"

The Chicken Ass also got up, grumbling to himself. "Sasuke Uchiha. Hajimemashite."

Sakura blinked.

**HUNKS! HUNKS! CHA!**

_Go away._

Sakura pushed Inner into the deepest part of her mind. And she smiled, ready to start her facade.

"Konnichiwa! Watashino namae wa Sakura Haruno! Watashi wa Suna no syusshindesu.*"

* * *

><p>*<strong>Naruto:<strong> _Ahaha. Sorry. Nice to meet you! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!_

***Sasuke:** _Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you._

***Sakura:** _Hello! My name is Sakura Haruno! I'm from Suna._

Hope you liked the first chapter! Press that blue "**Review this Story**" button, and I'll update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got **Reviews**! I thought nobody would, but when I woke up **the day after I uploaded it, and I checked my _IPod touch _and saw that I got **reviews _ALREADY_**!

**Kiria4L: **Any review is fine with me! And, congrats on being my _first _reviewer for my _first _Naruto story!

**Rawrgoesdadino: **I updated as you wish! 2 more wishes left! Hehe. JK

**BB'S-SHINIGAMI-KURA-HARUNO: **OH! I LUV ICONS! :) (:

**YuukoAzmasaki: **Your review sounds like Deidera! I luv your enthusiasm! And your review!

**Nox Maltid: **You're cool too! Yay! We're both cool! WOOT WOOT!

**StormDragon666: **Okay, anybody else that is confused on how Sakura see's liars. But, I actually put an example on the last chapter on how Sakura see's liars. I'll point them out if you didn't see them.

**-** _Sakura saw that his brown eyes, turned _jet black_._

**- **_He had onyx black eyes, and for one mere second, Sakura thought it would be hard to tell whether or not he might lie._

If you still don't get it, I'll explain it. Sakura can tell when people lie, if their eye color turns black. In the 1st example, it shows that. Because the man's brown eyes turned black. In the second one, Sakura was worried that she won't be able to tell whether Sasuke was lying or not, because his eyes were already black... well onyx.

**Disclaimer stuck on with Duct tape. Got to love the stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>oO-Liar, Liar-Oo<strong>

Recap:

**_HUNKS! HUNKS! CHA!_**

Go away.

_Sakura pushed her Inner into the deepest part of her mind. And she smiled, ready to start her facade._

_"Konnichiwa! Watashino namae wa Sakura Haruno! Watashi wa Suna no syusshindesu."_

* * *

><p>It's only been 3 weeks since Sakura had moved in, and met Sasuke and Naruto. She found out that Naruto was a loud, care-free soul that always speaks his mind. Sakura had caught him lying, only once. And that was about Naruto's ramen problem. She also found out that Naruto wanted to be the next Mayor of the city. She heard him muttering under his breath, something about his father.<p>

Sasuke on the other hand, has been caught lying to Sakura multiple times. Though most all those times were about his family. The rest of him was quite honest actually. He seemed to be the exact opposite of Naruto, dark, and a bit conceited. Sakura had once asked why they were best friends, to which he answered:

"Hn."

"**Geez, grammar problem. But hot all the same!**" Inner had thoughtfully commented.

Soon enough though, the two had "disappeared", leaving Sakura confused, but not saddened.

_Ha. As expected. Everywhere I go, seemingly potential friends just manage to prove themselves as nothing but Liars._

**Hot or not, you're right Saku.**

_Can you think about anything other than someone's looks Inner? Oh, and you were right too. We can only trust each other._

**First, I could, but I choose not to, and second, hell yeah I'm right! CHA!**

Sakura smiled after that. Not a saddened smile or a happy smile. It was an unrecognizable smile. You know, like the one smile you put on when your open a gift for Christmas and find out it's only a pair of socks, but you thing about the possibilities of what you could do with it, considering if you were optimistic or not.

The night before Sakura's first day of Kohona High, she had hummed that same tune on her first day in Kohona.

"New country, new liars~ New faces, new lies. And then I'll move out again. Once a liar, always a liar, I'll despise you~ you and your lies~ lala~"

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at herself happily through her mirror. She wore the girl uniform top, and instead of the black mini skirt, she wore black shorts that barely reached her upper thigh. Don't go thinking she's a slut of anything; she wore black and white striped tights under her shorts. Anyway, she had on black converse, as well as a black wrist band on her left wrist, her right hand occupied with a fingerless black glove. A golden chained necklace hangs loosely around her neck. As you can see, Sakura was most definitely not a whore.<p>

Bet your wondering how she gets away with violating the dress code. Two words. Adoptive. Mother.

Tsunade. The principal of Kohona, the Grandchild of the Mayor of Kohona, and the Grandniece of the second Mayor, a rich business woman, and the adopter of Sakura Haruno.

Sakura had chosen to keep her original last name, mind you.

Back to matters, Sakura had flung on her back pack after a chat with Tsunade on the phone.

"_So you know everything you need to know, just ask if you need anything._"

"Hai Okaa-san."

"_All you need to do now is pick up your schedule from Shizune._"

"Yeah, I got the drill."

"_Don't get snappy with me!_"

"I'm not!"

"_Your yelling missy!_"

"Don't call me that!"

"_Don't use that tone with me!_"

"Love you too."

"_Yeah, Saku-chan. See you._"

Sakura skipped her way to school, ignoring the comments from pervs directed at her. Because, she _did _have the perfect curves, and a petite body.

The moment she stepped into the school, she felt a sudden wash of happiness. She didn't know why, so she shrugged it off and skipped to the office, where she was greeted with a woman with brown hair and a pig in her arms. Wait. Back it up. Pig?

"Ohayou! Shizune!" She greeted, and then acknowledged the pig in her arms, "Tonton!" The pig snorted in greeting.

"Here for the schedule?" Shizune asked, getting a single piece of paper from a huge stack and handing it to Sakura.

"Read my mind." Sakura grinned. "Hehe," Shizune giggled, "I have a mind reading power you know." Sakura saw her onyx colored eyes flash black. "_A playful lie._" Sakura thought as she headed out the door, "_The only ones I tolerate._"

* * *

><p>"First stop, Kakashi. Homeroom." Sakura read aloud. She had memorized the hallways over the summer, having your mother have her own school; and you have privileges like this.<p>

She walked over to first class, and opening the door, she found herself in a room with 3 girls.

One blonde, that was like a bleached Naruto. Instead of tan skin, it was pretty pale, maybe fair skinned like Sakura herself. She had blonde hair, not bright like Naruto's, but more dull. It looked good on her. Anyway, her eyes were also blue, but like her hair, paler than Sakura's blonde friend. But, Sakura could already tell she held the same fire as Naruto; loud and obnoxious, but in a friendly way.

Then a brunette, with her hair up in two Chinese buns. And her skin was out of a tannish color. Both of which were chocolate brown. Sakura seemed to tell that there was a sort of boyish aura coming from her, to which she commented in her mind "_We'll get along, JUST fine_."

Then the oddest one, and seemingly youngest. She had dark blue hair, which was cut in sort of a bob, except the front, which reached down just above her petite shoulder. And her eyes were the ones that stood out the most. It was a pearl kind of color; it went well with her fair skin.

When she came closer, she heard something along the lines of, "How's the boyfriend Hinata?"

Sakura leaned in and smiled.

"Konnichiwa!" She greeted, startling the 3 girls.

"CHA!" The blonde yelled, jumping up and prepared a battle stance. For a mere moment, Sakura thought she saw Inner in her eyes. She brushed it off hastily when Inner yelled:

**HEY! SHE STOLE MY CHA! CHA!**

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow, before giggling.

"Gomen," She gasped out in between giggles, "didn't mean to scare you."

The blonde seemed to relax, as she slunk back into a chair next to the blue haired girl. "Haven't seen you around before," She then said, "you new here?"

Sakura nodded, and she saw the blonde light up.

"OH!" She exclaimed, grabbing Sakura's hands. "Please tell me you aren't a fan girl! _PLEASE_!" She seemed pleading, and then her eyes turned a soft confusion when she saw Sakura's eyes reflect her own confusion.

"Eh, ehehehe," The Blondie laughed as she released the new pinkette. "Gomen," She apologized, "Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet cha!"

"_There she goes with the 'cha' again. Ha-ha. Next thing I know, she'll be setting her sights on males she wants me to hook up with. That won't happen... right?_"

Sakura shook her head inwardly and snapped out of her thoughts. "Sakura Haruno. Pleasure." She bowed playfully, to which Ino smirked at. She turned to face the bun girl, and moon-eyed girl. "I like her."

The bun girl laughed when Sakura raised an eyebrow quizzically behind Ino.

"I'm Tenten." The bun girl greeted, getting up from the desk and shoving her hand in front of Sakura, grinning as she did so.

Sakura happily compiled by shaking her hand and grinned back at her. Then the blue haired girl got up shakily and smiled shyly towards Sakura. "I-I'm Hin-Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga. Nice t-to me- meet yo-u."

The pink haired girl smiled politely towards the stuttering female, and then she took a quick glance around the classroom. It looked normal she guessed...

**Not weird like in Suna, where there were sand animals in mostly each classroom...**

_Even math..._

Ino caught Sakura's wandering green orbs, and she grinned at her. "Like what you see Sakura?" She teased. Sakura replied with a light laugh. "Just looking around," She replied. "Can I sit?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Why so formal Sakura? I thought you were sitting here anyway."

The said girl smiled softly before sliding into a seat next to Hinata.

"You'll be meeting all our friends today Sakura," Ino immediately engaged in conversation. "You know... if you aren't a fan girl." Tenten smacked her lightly across her arm. "Shut up Ino," She murmured, sending an apologetic smile towards their newly acquired friend. "Sorry."

Sakura smiled brightly back, "S' okay," She replied, "she reminds me of my friend back in Suna..." Her voice trailed off. So called "friend" Matsuri Kato only used her because of her "friendship" with a certain boy who was quite popular back at Suna.

This only brings Sakura back to Ino, whom has reminded her much of Matsuri, due to her perky attitude.

Her thoughts were so rudely interupted when loud yelling came bursting through into the classroom, making Hinata jump, and causing an angry, throbbing mark on both Ino's and Tenten's heads.

"-TELLING YOU TEME! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"Why must you bring up the subject again Dobe! You're the one who got careless and got caught by Kushina-san!"

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! YOU JUST STOOD THERE SMIRKING WHILE I WAS BEING DRAGGED AWAY MY OKAA-SAN! Think about how she must have felt when we didn't come back to the apartment-"

The blonde boy got cut off when he walked in with a certain black haired, onyx eyed boy, and his dark blue eyes caught with Sakura's pink hair, as it traveled down to her face. She smiled brightly at him, quick to hide her shock, and waved lightly.

"Hi Naruto,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ehehehe... so I guess I'm not dead! *cowers and shivers in fear under all your intense glares* In my defense, I sprained my wrist and while sitting bored in my room, cracked open Harry Potter, and I can't stop reading a series until it's over. Then I got caught up with it and began writing Harry Potter stories after my wrist healed. <strong>

**Anyway, here's your long awaited chapter that is semi-short, with cliff-hanged you guys hate me for.**

**As Rage would post it; "Bad Poker Face". And if there are any redditors out there; When does the Narwhal Bacon? Thumbs up if you get it right! **

**Oh, and the more reviews I get, the better the story will get! So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy right now. I've been having a pretty good week, my parents came home today.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**oO-Liar, Liar-Oo**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_Her thoughts were so rudely interrupted when loud yelling came bursting through into the classroom, making Hinata jump, and causing an angry, throbbing mark on both Ino's and Tenten's heads._

_"-TELLING YOU TEME! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"_

_"Why must you bring up the subject again Dobe! You're the one who got careless and got caught by Kushina-san!"_

_"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! YOU JUST STOOD THERE SMIRKING WHILE I WAS BEING DRAGGED AWAY MY OKAA-SAN! Think about how she must have felt when we didn't come back to the apartment-"_

_The blonde boy got cut off when he walked in with a certain black haired, onyx eyed boy, and his dark blue eyes caught with Sakura's pink hair, as it traveled down to her face. She smiled brightly at him, quick to hide her shock, and waved lightly._

_"Hi Naruto,"_

* * *

><p>In the momentary shock that took over, Sasuke and Naruto stared shocked at Sakura's sudden appearance, while Tenten, Ino, and Hinata whipped their heads from the bickering pair to Sakura, and repeating the process after a minute or two.<p>

Sakura, on the other hand, smiled calmly, as if she her apartment buddies whom she had thought have disappeared, appear suddenly in her new school.

"Hello to you too Sasuke," She acknowledged the onyx-eyed boy a greeting, smiling warmly towards said boy.

Finally, after a moment's notice, Naruto stepped a mere centimeter closer. "S-Sakura-chan?" He croaked out, nervously, as if hallucinating.

"Who else would have pink hair?" She joked, grinning at the blonde.

In the split second after she had answered, she was thoroughly glomped by the over-excited, ramen-obsessed, 15 year old boy, to the ground.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Sakura burst into a fit of giggles, "_You_ were the one who disappeared a month ago Naruto,"

Naruto grinned himself up at Sakura from his spot when his arms wrapped around her abdomen. "It wasn't my fault though Sakura-chan! Heading back from the ramen shop with Teme-" Sakura rolled her eyes playfully at his choice of nickname for Sasuke, "I was caught by my Okaa-san! Then she dragged me back to my house! She wouldn't let me out of her sight the rest of the summer!"

Sakura was all-out laughing by this point, peering down into Naruto's blue eyes, which _stayed_ blue, throughout his story.

"_Not lying,_" She thought, "_good. Potential, potential..._"

After Naruto had unlatched himself, rather reluctantly on Sakura's part, he helped her up and she gazed over at Sasuke, beaming towards him as he watched the whole thing unfold.

"Sak... ura?" He managed to breathe out, as she stepped closer. "The one and only," She grinned.

Sasuke blinked, and then offered a small, barely visible smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a certain Yamanaka.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. _Wait_." She droned, "What are we missing here?" She glanced to Naruto, to Sakura, then to Sasuke, narrowing her pale blue eyes. "How does _he_," She motioned towards Naruto, "and _he_," motioning towards Sasuke, "know _you_?" She asked, nodding towards Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "You remember when I told you that Dobe ran away from home _again_, during the summer, right?"

The three girls nodded in reply, and let Sasuke continue.

"Well, he went rented out an apartment next to Sakura. She found us fighting one day, after Kushina-san told me to try and persuade that idiot to come back home, of course the moron refused, we fought, caused a ruckus I guess, managed to break down the door, and that's when Sakura found us."

When he finished, he glanced over at the girls, to find them staring back in a rather impassive expression.

"Tell us why we're not surprised?" Tenten asked, while Ino shook her head. Sasuke snorted. "Because he does it _every summer_."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, glancing over to the Uchiha, searching his onyx eyes for the signal of black, only to find it completely untouched, and remaining its usual color.

She then turned her sight to Naruto, who has been making faces at Sasuke as he was telling the story, and tilted her head a bit. The blonde noticed and sent her a grin.

"You run away from home every summer Naruto?"

Said boy stopped making the immature faces at Sasuke, and turned to Sakura. He grinned sheepishly and put a hand over his head.

"Hehe... yeah...?"

The answer came out more of a question, but seeing as his cerulean blue eyes hadn't changed colors, Sakura brushed it off as a "Naruto thing".

A thoughtful expression crossed Sakura's face as she began thinking.

"_He runs away every summer... I wonder what kind of miserable home he has to live in to have to run away every summer..._"

Sasuke seemed to notice Sakura's thinking face, or maybe he could just read her mind. "Dobe's rich you know. He's rich, with two healthy parents, and his father just so happens to be Mayor Minato Namikaze."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. "Namikaze? But Naruto's surname is Uzumaki." She asked, thoroughly confused by this loud blondes life.

Naruto grinned at that. "Well, you see Sakura-chan, I've always been compared to Otou-san, I never really liked it, so I changed my name to my Okaa-san's former surname; Uzumaki, the first time I ran away. So, my _legal _name is Naruto Namikaze, but I guess Uzumaki sort of stuck."

Sakura just raised another eyebrow, her mouth slightly agape. "_What the hell is wrong with this boy?_"

Tenten laughed at her reaction. "Don't confuse yourself with Naruto's life Sakura, it's as confusing as it can get. Just don't worry about it,"

Sakura nodded, despite the questions hanging on her lips.

"S-so..." Hinata coughed, "Sakura-s-san, you w-won't mi-mind meet-meeting o-out oth-other fri-friends w-would yo-you?"

Sakura sent the shy Hyuuga a warm smile, "Sure. I don't mind."

No more than a second after answering, she was thoroughly glomped by _both _Ino and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan is going to our school! I'll get to see her every day!" Naruto screamed, his face split into the widest grin Sakura has ever seen.

"You're not a fan! We can be the best of friends now! We'll go shopping and do each other's hair-" Ino rambled/yelled.

Sakura was torn between laughing and throwing the two blondes off of her, when she got the sudden jolt in her mind, sending her into a memory stupor.

_"We're best friends now Sakura-chan! We can go shopping, and get our hair done together-!"_

Sakura felt a boiling hot feeling well up in her chest, like she just drunk a cup of wine and was currently feeling the aftershock.

_"Sorry Sakura, we're not friends anymore. You got too close to Gaara-sama. I never liked you anyway, you and your too wide forehead."_

She gulped, growing rigid. "Umm..." She fidgeted out of the two blondes grip and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "I- I'll be back." She stuttered slightly, rushing out of door like a scared bunny.

"See dobe, you scared her."

"I DID NOT! INO DID!"

"WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE-"

* * *

><p>Sakura exited out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes, trying to get them back to normal. She sniffed slightly, barely audible to even herself.<p>

There weren't much people in the hallways; most were already shuffling into their respective classrooms. She took a deep breath, and a wide smile spread across her face. She began walking... when a previously unnoticed foot had stretched out lazily from the shadows, causing her to trip.

_**BITCH**_**! HOLD OUT YOUR ARMS!**

Thanks to the quick reminder her inner had very loudly interjected, she complied and didn't hit face first on the ground, merely centimeters away from it though.

"Nice reflexes." A dazed, lazy voice drawled, making Sakura snap her head at its general direction. She caught sight of a boy, around her age, yawning widely and stretching. His black hair was up into a pineapple-like pony-tail (Sakura couldn't really say that it was weird, she had pink hair), and he had sleepy narrow brown eyes. Once finished stretching he tilted his head slightly, eyeing Sakura. "Your new, aren't you?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..." She murmured, as the boy lifted himself up and extended an arm towards her. "Hm..." He muttered, as Sakura dusted herself off.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Mm..." The boy shrugged, throwing his hands over his head and yawning again. "You just seem familiar. Pink hair, green eyes, tiny..."

"I am not tiny..." Sakura muttered, crossing her arms and walking back towards the classroom. "Hey," The boy ignored him, "your that Sakura Haruno chick Naruto wouldn't shut up about when Kushina-san managed to drag him back to his house."

Sakura 'mm-ed'. "_Naruto..._" She thought briefly, "_he'll make a good 'friend' for the school year. He'll just forget about me after I move anyway._" The pinkette snapped back into reality, a soft smile spreading towards her lips. "Yeah, Naruto. He was in the apartment next to mine. You a friend of his?"

"If you call it that." The boy replied lazily, "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

Sakura grinned, "Yeah. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter TT-TT <strong>

**Please review, they make my day, and there's nothing much to look forward to now that it's summer break. **


End file.
